


Fading into darkness

by neongifts860



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongifts860/pseuds/neongifts860
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if life was a dream and death was the wake up call? Made a story based an the quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story stuck in my head, couldn't concentrate with it stuck in my head so I wrote it down. I know it weird, but I wrote it and posted it (have no idea why I'm posting this). The characters Alice and Chesiare come from Alice in wonderland. Kimmie comes from a book I'm reading. Enjoy:)

My name is Alice, Alice Carson. I have blond hair, blue eyes. I am fairly tall. I am 62 years old and I'm dying, and ironically its my birthday. You must be thinking this is a really depressing story, but its not! Its a story about a unique girl. This is my story:

So let me take you to the beginning, my birth. People don't remember their birth, but I do. Well sorta, I don't remember seeing anything but I do remember hearing things. Thins like my moms voice, my fathers voice, The nurse saying "congratulations, its a girl", and above all myself crying. I also hear this voice, I can't describe it but I remember what it said to me, "Now Alice, its just a dream". Then everything fades into black.

The next time I wake up I'm 3. I have no memories of when I was 2 or 1, but I don't pay attention to it. I have a friend, a big purple cat. His name is Chesiare. He's always smiling and has green luminous eyes. He doesn't walk either, he floats! I'm the only one who can see him. I ask him why he replies, "Because you're special, Alice". And he smiles at me with is wide crescent moon like grin. I'm now in the park, don't remember getting there but I'm here with my mom, holding her hand. I see Chesiare some distance away. My mom asks me who I'm waving to and I say "Chesiare!". I here her friend saying,"aw, she has an imaginary friend, how cute". I walk to the play ground, leaving my moms hand. I meet this boy, he's in my grade. He pushes me, I fall back and everything goes black.

The next time I wake up I'm 6 I'm at home. I can't remember the year in between though, it worries just a little me but I don't tell my mom about it. I here my mom arguing with my dad in the kitchen about my 'imaginary friend'. I keep reminding her that Cheseire's not imaginary but is real. "But she should have gotten over it by now.", I hear my mother say." We should take her to a therapist". " She's only six, give her time.", my father says. I'm very confused by the conversation. I go to the couch and see Chesiare lounging on the couch with that big grin on his face. He smiles at me and asks me to sit with him. So o do and we start watching T.V. After a while my parents come out of the kitchen. I smile at them, they don't smile back. The take a seat on the chairs that are placed perpendicular from our couch. I take a deep breath and suddenly I face difficulty in breathing. " Mom, I can't-", and I start shaking uncontrollably as I gasp for air. I hear my mom scream, and my dad calling for an ambulance as everything fades to black.

Next time I awake, I'm 14. Again, I can't remember the years in between. I'm in the 8th grade. I have a best friend, her name is Kimmie. She has shiny light brown hair, and bright green eyes that compliments her hair. She is of average height. I secretly envy her eyes and her hair. I tell my mom about how I can't remember the years before, she tells me not to worry. But I still do. I still see Chesiare. I don't tell mom that, she would put me in a mental hospital for sure. I tell Kimmie about Chesiare, she thinks its my conscious taking a form of a cat. Chesiare helps me, with work, things I don't understand. He whispers answers in my ear when I do tests. It not cheating after all he is my conscious after all. Me, Kimmie and dad go to a theme park. Me and Kimmie go on the roller coster. After gong through a series of loops and mountains the cart finally stops. I feel dizzy. " That was fun! I fell so alive." Kimmie practically shouted. "I wanna go again! Alice? You ok? You don't looks so good." "Ya I'm fine", I said my voice wavering a little. I try standing up but my legs give out. I fall on the ground. People rush to my side, I hear people calling an ambulance. I hear my dad calling my name. My mind feel foggy. And as the paramedics load me on the stretcher, I black out.

I am so angry now. They kept this from me for so long, and then I found out the truth by accident. I'm 16 now. I still can't remember the year between, and I've stopped caring. I still see Chesiare. I am now an A student and a really good runner. I right now am furious, I am an orphan. My parents didn't tell me, but I found my adoption papers by accident while I was looking for something in the attic. "Please, let us try to explain." My mom pleads."No,you kept this from me for so long and I had to find out by accident. Were you just not going to tell me? I HATE YOU." And I run out the door into the streets. I only had a split second before I herd the car horn, and then the sound it made when it collided with my body. And as I lay there blood pooling around me, people rushing to help me, all I could think is 'I should have never found out like this'. As I black out I here Chesiare say "Don't worry Alice, It only a dream." And then there was darkness.

I wake up in a strange place. Not my house.  
I'm 36 now and am MARRIED! I don't remember getting married, c'mon who forgets their wedding day? I mean I can remember the day I was born but not my wedding day!? Apparently, I'm married to this guy in the army. He's gone to war, that's why he's not here at the moment ( what a relief I don't think I can handle waking up net to some random stranger). His name is Jason, Jeffery, John? I don't know. I ask about Chesiare about Kimmie and my parents. He says "Kimmie's fine, she's traveling around the world. Your parents, well.... They're dead". "What?" I ask barely a whisper. I feel the color drain out of my face."Ya, they died in a fire last month, I'm so sorry Alice." Chesiare said, his voice full of sympathy. "Show me" I said. " What?" " Show me, their grave I want to see them". Chesiare sighed, he then led me to a grave. On the grave neatly carved were the names of my parents followed by ' loving parents, great people and husband and wife'. Then I fell to my knees, and burst into tears. I didn't care about the rain, or the mud ruining my clothes. I thought about the last thing I said to them. I said I hated them. Even though they weren't my real parents, they were the ones who took care of me. Raised me up as their own. They were my parents and I love them. I cried harder at the last thought. I curled up like a ball in the mud and tried to block out the pain of loss and grief. Then I blacked out.

The next time I wake up I'm on a wheel chair. Its my 62nd birthday. Every one is clapping and singing. There are a lot of happy faces. I see Kimmie at a distance. She's grown old, but still looks as beautiful as ever. I don't see my so called 'husband' anywhere and I don't bother asking anyone either. I try blowing the candles of my cake. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Then I'm on the floor, having a seizure with a swarm of unfamiliar faces surrounding me. I hear Chesiare saying "Its just a dream, Alice". I want to ask him what he means, but I black out before that.

I wake up in a hospital. I'm still 62, that's a first. The doctor comes him to check me. He then goes outside, murmuring to someone who I probably don't know, " she's really weak, I don't think she will make it". I laugh to myself, I'm dying. Chesiare appears next to me. He says "its a dream". " What do you mean by that? You keep saying that, but never explain", I ask. " Life is a dream, and death is the wake up call",He replies. Then I cough, violently. I look at my hand, blood. I star seizing, everything drowns in darkness.

When I wake again I find myself in a different house, different bed. I hear my moms voice, "Alice come down, breakfast's ready. Come down fast or your sister will eat everything." I have a SISTER? Since when!? "Alice Foster, are you even out of bed?", my mom calls. Alice Foster? Since when was my last name 'Foster'."Ya, I'm up", I say. My voice sound different. I looked in the mirror, I had red hair and green eyes! I was fairly short. I looked completely different! Chesiare appeared next to me. " What happened?", I ask him. " Remember, its only a dream" he says and vanishes. After that I don't see him. I only see him at the end. He's still smiling, with is luminous green eyes. I smile back, then everything turns to black. Then I awake in a different house, different bed and as a different Alice.


End file.
